My Marriage!
by xHolliexGx
Summary: Max & Fang's Marriage
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hi Guys This Is My First Story and I Hope To Get Reviews x I Apologise For Any Typo's**

**Will Be Max's POV throughout unless I change my mind. I am from England so I may say 'crisps' instead of 'chips' etc etc – sorry x Anyway – On With The Story**

**Disclaimer : I am not JP therefore, I do not own Maximum Ride**

Why? Why? Why? Why me? Why did I, Maximum Ride have to be going on a date? Let me fill you in a bit. We were in Arizona, living with mom and Ella. Total and Akila (?) had moved out a couple of years ago and we saw them occasionally. Me, Fang and Iggy were 25, Nudge was 22, Gazzy was 19 and Angel, my baby, was 17. Iggy and Nudge are together and are engaged but they got together just after we rescued mom so I guess being engaged is OK. Anyway back to now. Ella, Nudge and Angel were working on my hair and clothes. I could hear them talking behind me about what colour mascara I should have on, black or brown ----- Hang on a minute...MASCARA?

'No, no, no, no, no! No Mascara. I refuse!'

'Oh but Max, you look so good in Mascara and I won't put a lot on. Just a little, you will barley be able to see it, I promise.'

I turned around to see Angel finishing the speech and then put the Bambi eyes on her face. I may be older now but even I can't resist Bambi eyes.

'Oh, OK then.....'

About half an hour later, I was ready to go. Fang on the other hand was not. I took the opportunity to check my outfit in the mirror one more time. I had on a grey top with pink fluorescent bands around the arms and bottom. It had a picture of a butterfly on it but you couldn't really tell that it was a butterfly because it was outlined in glitter. Then I had on a black and white mini skirt which I was not happy about! But it did look nice. Then I had on black tights which I was bound to ladder and fluorescent pink shoes on with little black bows on them.

My hair is styled elegantly in a bun but with little tendrils of hair falling down into my face and then I have a sparkly bow clip on the side. My make-up was kept simple with just a hint of mascara and light pink lip gloss. I think I looked quite pretty overall but then again that was only my opinion. _Awww Max you do look pretty. _

_Thanks Angel, but get out of my head now!!!!!_

I felt her leave my head and then I was alone. That was until Fang walked down the stairs, looking absolutely gorgeous. We were going to the river (AN I don't live in America but I know there are rivers in Arizona but I don't know anything about them so sorry if I get any of the description wrong) and we were going to have a picnic and then go out flying for a bit which was going to be hard for me considering that I have a skirt on! When Fang reached the bottom of the stairs, I ran forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips as a way to say you look gorgeous and I cant wait for this date now that you are here.

As we were leaving, Fang whispered in my mom's ear and she smiled, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.....Argh!!!! so annoying. Oh well, I guess I'll just find out later. On with the date...


	2. The Date

Chapter 2 :

When we got to the place that we were having the date, it was so romantic. It was midnight and we were right next to the river as it passed through the park. There was bushes all around us and a blanket and a couple of picnic baskets already sat out.

Fang opened the first box and pushed it over to me. Thinking it was mine, I flipped the lid and looked inside. It was empty apart from a ring.... A look of surprise crossed my face and I jumped up thinking that we were having someone else's picnic instead. But to my surprise, Fang had dropped to one knee and said

'Max, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?'

I was so surprised that I felt my jaw drop but I quickly closed it again. I mean, geez, this was Fang and we had been going out for years but like marriage? And the wedding and so much planning and I loved Fang, I know I do but like a lifelong commitment? I heard him saying 'Max if its too soon, then I'm truly sorry I just thought that-'

'Yes, Fang I-'

'Arghhh!!!! I knew I shouldn't have done it so soo-'

'FANG!!!! Listen to me! I will marry you.' He stood up and came and hugged me and gave me a kiss. OMG I am getting married!!

'Fang?'

'Yeah?'

'Can we have the wedding in England? I mean we don't have to but it would be nice and we could have it in this church that I saw on the internet the other day.'

'I like the sound of that Max.' He still hadn't changed, short answers all the time! It can get really annoying sometimes.

He unfurled his beautiful black wings and lept into the air, with me in his arms (I was wearing a skirt remember). We dipped and soared through the midnight air. The round moon looked so beautiful and this was the ONLY time since we had defeated Itex that I had felt truly relaxed. He looked so handsome, the moonlight was defining his features on his face, I could see a little bit of my lip gloss on his lips so I reached up and traced his lips and he smiled down at me, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and my face heat up. I guess nothing changes...


	3. The News

**I am really struggling with what to write now....**

**Chapter 3:**

Angel greeted us at the door after reading my mind and promised us that she wouldn't tell anyone our news. I called a flock and family meeting but it turned out that there was already one in progress. To put a long story short, Jeb had died after having a heart attack about 10 minutes ago. I could feel myself going into shock, I don't know why maybe it was the fact that I had found out (only the other day I might add) that Jeb was the voice.

Jeb's will had been read out later that day and it turned out that I had inherited $3 million, a holiday home in England and a red Aston Martin car. The flock had all inherited a thousand dollars each (when did Jeb become so rich?) and an Aston Martin car each. The colors were :

Fang – Black (obviously)

Iggy - Green

Nudge - Silver

Gasman - Bronze

Angel – Yellow

We were all pleased but Fang and I still had not told everyone our news! I called another meeting and then we told them.

'OhmygoshThisissoocool,-hmph'

'Thank-you Iggy. Um.... I want Angel, Ella and Nudge to be my bridesmaids, Iggy, would you walk me down the aisle please?'

'Yeah, I would love to Max. Nudge, I thought that you had grown out of your rants years ago, that hurt my ears.' Iggy was teasing Nudge again.

'Hey!' Nudge squealed.

'Right guys, now we want to hold the wedding soon, I 'was thinking maybe March, but is that to soon? I don't think so but what do you think mom?'

'Max, hunny I'm so pleased for you, I really am, gosh! One of my little girls all grown up and married. I think that March is fine, not to early or too soon. I'll call the church soon.'

'ERM... Mom, I don't know how to break it to you but we are having the wedding in England because I found this really cute little church in this tiny little village, just a few miles away from the Capital.'

'Of course, of course, Max, can I speak to you in private just for a second please?'

'Yeah,' I answered, puzzled as to why she wanted to speak to me but I got up and walked into the kitchen, the kitchen that Fang and I had recently decorated. While I waited for mum, I admired out our handiwork. The walls were painted cream, with a white lino floor and wood table and chairs, etc. Mum walked in and was looking all serious. This was NOT going to be good. 'Max, I realised that you and Fang loved each other, years ago. I just didn't expect, it to be so soon-' I began to interrupt her but she didn't let me. ' Don't interrupt me, I just can't believe that you are getting married, but Max, I never told you what I got in Jeb's will. I got a jet. A private jet. He left me a note that I found earlier but I don't want to read it and I was wondering if maybe you would read it for me? I mean you don't have to but it might be something important.' She handed me a piece of paper that was folded in half. I nervously unfolded it and began to read.

'_Valencia, if you are reading this, then I am probably dead. I know that you will have read out my will as I am going to explain why I gave you what I did. I left you what I did because I too was an experiment at the school, one of the first. You may not have believed it but I could see the future. I saw that Max and Fang are getting married, congratulations, Max, I know that you are reading this, remember. I can assure you that you are going to be very happy and I could only wish that I could be there to walk you down the aisle. Valencia, I left you the private jest because I know that at one point in your life, you will be under threat of kidnap. You must board the plane and fly straight to Colorado. You stay there a day, do not leave the plane, then come home. You will be safe then. Max, go to England soon as you find your perfect dress there, and the church has to be booked early. I think that is all for now but I will find a way to get a message to you. I love you all dearly, Jeb'_ I finished the note and saw that mom was crying. I went over and gave her a hug. 'We better get on the plane then.' Mum said nervously

'Mom, we're going to be fine. I mean, its private there's not gonna be anyone else on there is there?'

'No, Max there won't be anyone else but I still don't know if I can trust Jeb. I can't help feeling that this is a trap.' Mom sighed nervously and looked worried

'Mom, if it is a trap, which its not, we can fight our way out and look after you and Ella. We are better more experienced fighters now.' Mom looked reassured after my little speech. Fang came in and thanked my mom for giving us her blessing, kissed me and then we went upstairs and packed our bags. Fang and I shared a room but we still had two separate beds and never saw each other in anything less than our pyjamas. So as you can guess, packing my undies and womanly products was a little embarrassing especially as fang tripped on the edge of my case, landed head first in the case with his head resting on the womanly products and my Victoria's Secret ( I was forced!) Bra, on his head. It probably didn't help that as he got up, a pair of my more raunchy knickers, black lace that don't really cover anything up, were tucked down the front of his top. He blushed and flicked them at me, they landed on my head. While he was in the loo, I decided to get my own back by going through his case until I found some Condoms, and they were open! I tried to hide them but Fang came back out and saw me with the offending box in my hands. 'Max, I swear that wasn't me-'

'Well who was it then Mr. Smart-ass? Gazzy or let me guess, Total-'

'No, actually it was Iggy and Nud-- aww crap I wasn't supposed to tell you that.'

'NUDGE AND IGGY DID WHAT AND WHEN?' thank-God for the soundproof walls.

'Yesterday, I was talking to Iggy and he said that they were both ready and wanted to start a family. But they wanted to get used to-'

'STOP! I DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ANY MORE. I just, Fang I can't believe it. I love you but I didn't realise that Jeb had given you the talk as well and I-' Fang silenced me with a kiss but this kiss was more urgent and hungry than before, and I realised that there was more than one condom missing. That was what Fang was up to. I knew what he wanted and the way he was making me feel was making me want it to. He ended the kiss, picked me up and layed me down on the bed. Then, he started unbuttoning my shirt and I was fumbling around with his shirt. He got up locked the door ad I bet you can guess what happened next...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank-you to all my lovely reviewers, tell your fan fiction friends about this story! I am not updating the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews x **

**Disclaimer : I am not JP, Therefore I do not own Maximum Ride.**

'Max, Fang! Where are you? Mom says that we are leaving soon and that if you two don't hurry up, we won't be leaving at all.' Angel screamed through the door as she banged her fists on it. I sighed as Fang rolled off me. That was best 4 hours of my life. Me and Fang... and I enjoyed every minute of it. All I can say is thank-God for the soundproof rooms. I know that you're supposed to wait for your wedding night but then again nothing is normal with us guys. 'We're coming Angel.'

'Good, and Max?'

'Yeah?'

'You and Fang need to keep your thoughts to yourself,'

'Well you shouldn't be reading our minds,'

'Yeah, but your thoughts were jumping at me.'

'Well.......Learn to ignore them.' Angel left and Fang started pulling on his jeans. I on the other hand was exhausted and couldn't be bothered to get dressed. Fang had finished getting dressed and looked over at me laying on the bed. 'Max, you need to get dressed.'

'No'

'Yes'

'No...not unless...'

'What'

'You'

'I?' Fang questioned

'You choose my clothes and.........' I was stuck with what else to do.

'And...'

'Get me dressed.'

'No, Max.' I continued to just simply lay there until he finally began choosing my clothes. He chose: the Victoria's Secret bra with my barely there undies. He also choose, skinny jeans, a plaid top and black pumps. **(A/N Check my profile for the clothes.) **That boy can dress! He then began to dress me, putting on my bra then my knickers, but then we both began to get horny again. I grabbed Fang and smashed my lips against his and began fiddling with his jeans. He was running his hands up and down my (almost) naked body, making me moan and groan. I had managed to get off all his clothes apart from his boxers when there was a knock at the door. 'Max, mom just went to see the aeroplane and its not gonna be ready 'till tomorrow 'coz' it needs re-fuelling and everything.' Ella said through the door. 'O.K.'

'Max, its kinda obvious what you're doing in there. Oh and Iggy and Nudge are having a huge fight and its serious.'

'I don't – Geez Fang!' I began to talk to Ella but Fang got impatient and distracted me and we were off again for about 5 minutes when we heard Nudge screaming at Iggy. Then there was a slap. I quickly pulled on some pyjamas and went out to see what was happening. A horrible scene filled my eyes, and there was blood everywhere... Were the erasers back? No was the simple answer to that. Nudge had obviously gone mental and had Iggy in the corner and was beating the crap out of him. 'Angel?' I called her in my mind. 'Max basically what happened is Iggy came onto Ella and Ella pushed him away but not before Nudge walked in and saw him. She freaked out and pulled him away, slapped him around the face, broke his nose, that's where the blood is from, broke his arm in two places and has fractured his ankle. He didn't fight back.' Angel finished in my head.

'Thanks Angel' I felt her leave my head and then I ran forward and grabbed Nudges arms. I held her back but she had gotten very strong so I had Fang restrain her with the help of Ella and Gazzy while Angel helped me bandage up Iggy until mom got home. When she got home about 3 minutes later, she saw the blood covering the hall and stairs and freaked out. She ran upstairs and saw Nudge thrashing around in Fang's arms and looked horrified. 'Max, what did they do to her?'

'Nothing mom, the stupid redhead here decided to come onto Ella and well... Nudge went mental. I think he needs urgent help though. She could of killed him if we hadn't been able to stop her.'

'Okay, Fang, Ella, Gazzy, get Nudge away now. The last thing we need is her causing more trouble. Angel get me my medical kit, Max could you carry him to his room please.' I quickly picked him up and ran with him to the bed. Mom whipped out the medical kit and quickly healed him. He came around sometime later and I was still disgusted with him so I just glared at him and left him with mom.

I went to find Nudge but she was asleep. I found Fang finishing off some ice-cream so I decided to creep up on him and steal it. I managed to get right up behind him but then he saw me and put a finger to his lips. I looked over and saw that on the other couch, Angel was curled up asleep. She always seems to need the most sleep. Anyway, I thought of this as more as a challenge. I had to get the Chocolate ice-cream off of Fang while being quiet. This was going to be hard. Very hard. I draped my arm around his neck and batted my eyelids as he looked at me. I walked round the couch and sat on his lap, moving the ice-cream ever so slightly as I did. It was about 3pm and stifling hot so I decided to take advantage of this and place my hands ( they are always cold, I don't know why) up his top. He looked startled but leaned in to kiss me. I turned round so I was straddling him and kissed him. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entry but I pulled away. I had been working on getting the spoon and ice-cream out of his hand and it had worked. YES! I had the ice-cream. I jumped off of his lap and finished the ice-cream. 'Max?' mom shouted down the stairs.

'Yeah,'

'The plane is ready and I think we should go now.'

'Okay, where is it?'

'About a 3 minute WALK. But can you use your super speed to get everyone there quicker? They have all their luggage but I'll drive that. We got into a v-shape with me at the front with Ella in my arms. This was Ella's first warp drive so she was nervous. I took off and within a minute, we were there. We boarded as mum helped put the luggage in the hold. Inside, it was more like a little house with chairs that folded out into beds and a little flat screen T.V. And DVD players. There was a whole wall full of DVD's that we would all like. As we took off, I was beginning to get a little nervous about the long flight but then I got sleepy and fell asleep with my head on Fang's shoulder dreaming about weddings. I heard Fang whisper softly in my ear 'Sweet dreams precious. Love you'


	5. Very Important Authors Note Please Read

**Heyy all my lovely faithful readers. I have decided to give you a little help. I only need 3 more reviews. Then I will update the next chapter. I have decided to post the first few sentences in hope that I will get three more reviews. I also need help with what song to use for their first dance. I was thinking Russian Roulette by Rihanna but I'm not sure. Please include the song and reasons why in your review so that I can use them. If you don't include them, I won't write back. Also be sure to tell your friends on fan fiction about this story because I want to write a sequel but I'm not going to if I don't get at lease 30 reviews for the whole story. The story will get more descriptive now that they are in England. I'm taking them to where I live so that I can write a good story. Remember – I want reviews!!!! **

**Disclaimer – I am not JP therefore I do not own Maximum Ride. **

**I'm not gonna write that again.**

I woke up but I wasn't sure why. I was nestled on Fang's lap so I was comfortable so that wasn't why. I was warm, dry, no-one was screaming or anything. Arghhh why I had I woken up? I was having the best dream about the flock. We were all human and none of this had ever happened. We were just six normal kids. I wish. Just then, the plane began to wobble in the air. I knew then, that was why I had woken up. I heard a voice over the intercom, 'Ladies and Gentlemen, we have hit a storm, please take theses measures as we may have to make an emergency landing...'

**Oh Dear. Please review and I will update.**

**Love Hollie x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy All, I Love You All In A Non-Pervy Way. I Want To Thank All My Lovely Reviewers. If I Missed You Out, Message Me And I'll Put You In. x**

**My Reviewers:**

**erkoulis**

**DracaCountess**

**21reeree21**

**26.x**

**famimumridefaxfaxfax**

**tenshi999**

**Renensmee13**

**faxisthegreatest123**

**Thank-You Guys x**

I woke up but I wasn't sure why. I was nestled on Fang's lap so I was comfortable so that wasn't why. I was warm, dry, no-one was screaming or anything. Arghhh why I had I woken up? I was having the best dream about the flock. We were all human and none of this had ever happened. We were just six normal kids. I wish. Just then, the plane began to wobble in the air. I knew then, that was why I had woken up. I heard a voice over the intercom, 'Ladies and Gentlemen, we have hit a storm, please take theses measures as we may have to make an emergency landing...' I didn't listen to any more. I jumped up and grabbed everyone's bags. I set them by my feet, strapped myself in and began to tap my foot nervously. Fang leaned in and kissed me, long and hard. I felt myself relax, just as the plane began to angle downwards, its hard to explain but it was like we were at a 90 degree angle, we were at a 90 degree angle. Fang grabbed the pilot, I grabbed mom, Iggy grabbed the attendant and Nudge and Gazzy grabbed Ella. Angel opened the door and looked at me. It was a big storm out there. I realised something. We may never get out of this alive. I kissed Fang and hoped for the best as I jumped out. I flew directly upwards with mom screaming in my arms, I looked behind just as the jet went out of sight. Soon, we were above the storm but mom and Ella were finding it hard to breathe. I got Fang to hold onto me and I warped them to safety. I heard a gasp behind me as the others began to land. I turned around and saw that the jet, I named it Jeb right then, was there, ripped in two, smoking. There was petrol all around it and I knew what was coming next. 'DUCK!!!!!' I screamed just as it exploded. It reminded me of one of Iggy and Gazzy's creations. We hiked for a few miles before discovering a car-hire place. It was in English so I realised that we had reached our destination. We walked inside, relieved to get out of the rain and nasty weather. 'Hello, ma'am, we were wondering if we could borrow 3 cars and drive them to Englefield-Green.(**A/N I Live In Englefield Green, I know what I'm talking about here.)** 'Well, of course you can borrow two cars, sweetie but since we only have one office, you will have to send them back. Now, as you are our first customer, I'll lend them to you for free, as long as you return them in good condition.'

I really liked this lady, she was kind and gentle and looked nice. She was some lucky persons nice grandma. ½ an hour later, we were sitting in three cars, a black one for me, Fang, Ella and all the luggage, one for Iggy and Gazzy and one for Mom, Nudge and Angel. Ella told me that she wanted to tell Fang and I something so mom said that she could ride with us. It was about a 9 hour drive. We had Sat-Nav's and we were off. We all had the address with us and were allowed to stop at a hotel, etc. if we got tired. We were gonna' try to get all the way there with a few food breaks in-between and I thought we could. It started off with Ella in the back, me driving on the wrong side of the road and Fang in the passenger seat. I programmed the Sat-Nav to go the way with no 'Motorways' as they call them over here. I asked Ella what she wanted to talk to me about and her answer was very long but I managed to listen to it all even though Fang was distracting me by putting his hand on my leg. 'Well Max, the thing is, to put it bluntly, I love Iggy and I told him the other day. I was up against a white surface and he could see me. He said that he loved me too. He kissed me and we took it further and we ended up Doing It. What Nudge saw, well that was a few days after we did It and I said that if he wanted to have me then he would have to tell Nudge the truth. I guess you hate me now. I'm sorry Max.' she finished sounding sad and I looked in the rear-view mirror to see tears running down her face. I lost concentration at this point but I know that Fang was listening to her. I felt an odd twinge in my stomach and realised that it was my time of the month. Uh-Oh. I didn't have them in here. Mom had them in her car and she had stopped along with Iggy and Gazzy a few miles back at some services. I heard Ella mutter, 'I think I might be pregnant....' OMG Ella and Iggy might be having a child together and Nudge and Iggy were together. I felt Fang stiffen beside me as he turned around to face the front. 'Max, maybe we should stop at the next services since you and Ella have some talking to do and I think its your time of the month and we don't want to ruin a new car. I see a sign for services up there. Pull in, I'll wait with the car but bring me out some food please.'

When we got inside the services, I realised that we had been driving for longer than I thought. We were in London and that was only a ½ hour or so drive to Englefield-Green. 'Ella, I think that you should talk to mom and not me about this because, I don't know what to do,' I put Ella straight, as soon as I had sorted myself out. We were paying for Fang's food and I knew that he would be rearranging the car while we were out. Ella popped to the loo as I ran back to the car with Fang's car as it was raining and I saw that he had rearranged the car so that Ella could sit comfortably in the back. I leaned over to give him a kiss and it turned into a passionate one, I distantly heard Ella knocking on the window so I pulled away and let her in. She sat down and ½ an hour later, we arrived at the house. I pulled into the drive and looked ahead. It was a wooden house with dark brown detail. There is to much to explain so I'll explain Fang and I's room and leave it at that. There was a big double bed in the middle of the room with a white cover with black detail. Then, to the left there was a big double window which opened out onto a balcony. If you turned around, there were cupboards for our clothes and a couch. It was simple but really nice. We had fun that night...


	7. Chapter 6 called 7, im not sure why

I got a call from mom that morning saying that they were all fine and she had booked the church, FOR TWO WEEKS TIME! This was not going to end well. I, of course had a freak out at her, and she listened patiently while I ranted and raved. She told me that she had a wedding dress she thought I might like but it was up in London. Me and Ella had to go up there today in order to see it and we had to leave now. Gazzy and Iggy had showed up last night about midnight and had taken Fang off about 6am in order to go suit hunting. It was a black and white themed wedding and I knew that Gazzy and Iggy would probably be in designer, Fang, I thought not. Iggy and Gazzy would be in designer because they like showing other people the labels. Weird, I know. Ella climbed into the front seat and we drove up to London in about ½ an hour. We arrived at the store and walked in to find Mom, Nudge and Angel with clothes piled up in their hands. I walked to the dressing room where they had hung up my clothes. 'I'm not trying my dress on until I see yours on you' Nudge had given Ella clothes in case you were wondering. They responded to my little speech by literally sprinting into the dressing rooms and getting changed. I was instructed to call them out one by one so I could see what they looked like. 'Nudge? You ready?'

'You bethcha' Max. I hope you like it.' Nudge came out and gave me a twirl and then stood there while I took Polaroids and showed her them. **(A/N I have the links on my profile.) **She had on:

A black and white ruffled dress that was strapless and finished just slightly lower than middle thigh. She had cream shoes with a black outline and white bows and a black clutch bag. 'Thank – you Nudge, Ella you ready?'

'Yup, Max, I like it, Nudge and Angel did a good job and it sticks with the black and white theme.' Ella came out wearing a cream-ish dress that had a black bow just under the bust and was ruffles from there on. Her shoes were a dirty-white-ish colour with black detail on the heel, and she had a bag in the shape of a shell. Why did everyone have to look so pretty, I was sure that I was going to look awful in a dress and heels. Angel came out and my baby looked so grown up, it was unbelievable. She had on a dress that finished mid-thigh with chunky straps, with small black high-heels and a black bow clutch bag. 'Angel, you look beautiful, Mom you ready?'

'Nearly, one second.' When mom came out, I was surprised to see that she wasn't following the theme. She had a long black dress with black wedges, a bright red purse and a red butterfly in her hair. She looked nice so I didn't say anything but went into my dressing room to see the most beautiful black and white dress. Imagine a long white dress, that flares out a little at the bottom but it has big black ruffles going round it from under the bust to the floor. Above the bust, it is just the plain white dress. I quickly got changed and slipped the dress on. I put my feet in the high black buckle shoes and put on the little white jacket, there was something in the pocket so I got it out and found that it was a little box. In the box, there was necklace that was on a silver chain. On the bottom of the silver chain there was a huge pair of silver wings. I put the necklace back in the box, knowing it was from the people outside the dressing room and that they couldn't wait any longer. I unlocked the door and stepped out. Their mouths dropped open and I thought that they didn't like the outfit. 'Max, you look amazing and I can't believe that my baby is getting married.' Just then, the attendant persony thing walked in and asked us if we were all happy, if we were we could take off the dresses and pay. So we did and as me and Ella walked over to pay, Ella mentioned that she took a pregnancy test and it was positive, but she was 2 months so there was still a chance that she could lose the baby. I realised that if she was 2 months then the baby couldn't be with Iggy. 'Girls,' Mom shouted over at us,'I'm just going to get some food, meet us if you want or drive back, you decide'

'O.K. Mom, we will,' see this is why I love having a mum that doesn't mind what we do as long as we're safe,

'Max, how long ago was Angel's birthday?'

'About two months ago, and I remember that you were really drunk,'

'OH MY GOD! I know who the father is now, there was no-one else around at the time, Max, you're not gonna' like this.'

'Go on' was my simple reply. I really DID NOT want to no but I couldn't think of who it could be so I let her go on.

'Gazzy.' My heart stood still as she said that. Fury ignited inside me,

'You really get around, don't you Ella, sleeping with all the flock, who are you gonna' go for next, eh, Fang, oh look, you probably were weren't you.' I screamed at her then ran off. I pulled out my blackberry and scrolled down to Fangs name.

'Fang, where are you? I really need to speak to you?' Tears were rolling down my face and my voice was muffled as I got into the car that I had bought last night. It was big cheap one that could hold everyone comfortably.

'I can see you now, I'm coming over.' I unlocked the door and Fang held me until I stopped crying. 'Max, hunny what's wrong, where's Ella?' Fangs eyes glazed over so I guessed Angel was telling him what she had done. His hands curled into tight fists and he got a look of absolute rage on his face. 'That little bitch. How dare she do this to our family. For years we look after them and then she goes and ruins it all in one night because she was careless. When I see her I am so giving her a piece of my mind. Look here they come now. SHE can ride with them and then me and you and Iggy and Gazzy.' I watched Fang stalk over there and heard him screaming at Ella, to the point that she was in tears. In fact, it looked like they were all screaming at her. She had wrecked this family in a matter of a few months. Iggy and Nudge's relationship was on the rocks although it didn't look like it any more since they were sucking face at the news that Iggy didn't cheat on her. That was when Ella slapped Fang round the face. I was not having that. She had ruined this family, I went over there and had it out with her, even mom agreed with us, we told her in no uncertain terms what she had done and made her apologise. She stalked off, telling us that she was walking home. She could manage it, I didn't care. I made Gazzy ride with us on the way home, I listened to my I Pod while Fang made sure that Gazzy knew what he had done.

Ella had torn this family apart, and then tried to patch it up again, it had worked but she had cut herself out of the picture. Fang, Gazzy and I got home first, we finished the ice-cream and Fang and I went upstairs to talk, about the marriage. We basically talked about everything and decided on our first dance song. I'm not gonna' tell you what it is yet though. I turned on my laptop and saw that Nudge and Angel were on MSN (Instant Messaging). I didn't want to talk but when I clicked on the conversation, I saw that they were slagging Ella off, and I felt proud that my flock could pick up on my feelings and also that they felt the same as me. I heard a knock on our door and then SHE shouted that she wanted to talk. I responded by playing music really loudly. She stormed off and I knew I was going to have to talk to her soon. Grrrrr. This was almost as bad as when the erasers were stalking us. I went to go talk to Nudge and Iggy but when I walked in their room, I was scarred for life. Let me set the scene, Nudge naked, pressed up against the wall with her legs round Iggy who was also naked. They were groaning and I ran out the room, shut the door and went to form a relationship with the toilet. About ten minutes later, Fang thinking I was with Nudge and Iggy made the same mistake as me and formed a relationship with the bath. After we were done, we brushed our teeth and went to have tea. I had to go and get Nudge and Iggy, I walked in cautiously, just to see Iggy coming out of Nudge, eugh, then I realised something very important. They had not used protection! I cleared my throat and both of their wings snapped out and covered their private parts. 'Dinner's ready' I said and ran out, went back downstairs and ate my tea.

Ella was there but I knew that Angel had told her what everyone was feeling and thinking earlier. No-one was really talking until Ella grabbed her stomach and cried out. Blood pooled out everywhere and mom quietly whispered ' You've lost the baby Ella, I thought you would since you don't have wings.' As you can guess, the flock was happy about this but Ella began to get hysterical, to the point where she couldn't breathe and slumped forward on the table, not breathing. OH SHIT!


	8. The Dare

Mom ran forward and announced that she had lost the baby and had only fainted, probably from the pain. I immediately felt relieved, a big weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Gazzy went upstairs with mom and Ella, to talk about stuff. 'Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax? Can we play truth or dare? Please? We haven't played that in ages.' Nudge whined in my ear.

'I-' I was cut of by Fang saying

'Yeah, why not? We haven't played it in ages.'

'Me first, me first! I choose dare,' Nudge practically screamed. An idea popped into my head and I blurted it out before anyone else could.

'Next time we go to the mall, you have to wear boys clothes and then chat-up girls, AND I'm gonna' film it.'

'Oh, but Max, really do I have to?'

'Yeah!' Everyone screamed.

'Fine, my turn to choose, I choose......Fang'

'Dare,' Why, why, why won't he just speak in normal sentences?

'I dare you to make-out with Max,' came Iggy's mischievous voice from my right. Fang pulled me onto his lap and our lips met. I ran my fingers through his hair and his arms sneaked round my waist. I heard someone clear their throat and I realised that we had been making-out for about five minutes. I pulled back and we were both breathing heavily. I went to get up and sit were I had been before but Fang grabbed me and pulled me back onto his lap. I twirled my ring round my finger and rested my head on Fang's shoulder. I felt him put an earphone into my ear and realised that I was listening to Justin Bieber, my favourite artist at the moment. Not many people knew about him and he was only 15 but you had to give it to him. Being signed by Usher, having an album out, breaking his foot on-stage and finishing the song, the boy had everything he could ever want. Mom walked in and told us that everything was fine, Gazzy and Ella were talking but not about the baby, just about the wedding and everything. I was drifting off to sleep when I felt Fang pick me up and put me in our bed. He got me undressed and took off my jewellery, then gently picked me up and tucked me in. See, this is why I love Fang so much. But then he left, he had left the door slightly open so I strained my hearing and heard him talking to Ella.

'Look, Ella, don't interrupt me, please. Look, Max is really upset about all this and she feels really guilty because of what she said to you. I know that you were drunk but I don't see that as an excuse. I can't say that either me or Max have ever been drunk but I know that it makes you feel almost important. Gazzy is younger than you and yes he can be held responsible for his actions but so can you. I am kind of glad that the baby is no longer with us because it was tearing this family apart. I know for a fact that Max really misses having you as her sister and Dr. M can't bear all this arguing. Gazzy has feelings for a human girl, they have been together for years, and now you go and jeopardise it all. No-one is really sure if they can trust you any more. I think that you should be very sorry. I'm going to get Angel to brainwash everyone so they think that none of this every happened. To them the past few days will be a blur, to you and me, we will remember this chat but nothing else. O.K.?' I almost fainted, the length of Fang's speech, I heard him leave, take a shower and climb into bed next to me. I cuddled up to him and felt him hug me close, kiss my forehead and I felt Angel put me to sleep.

The next day, I remembered nothing, and it was time for Nudge's dare. I could not wait. Angel had innocently made some Gangsta rapper dude give us his baggy jeans, shirt, trainers and cap. I chucked Nudge the clothes, making her put on a sports bra instead of her normal girly push up one. This was going to be awesome. I grabbed Fang's camera and pushed Nudge out the door. We decided to go to Staines, that's were everyone seemed to be going to do their shopping round here. I got in the car, drove on the wrong side of the road as they do here in England and after about ten minutes, we arrived in Staines.

This was soooooo funny. Nudge had so far chatted up some girls that looked like the 'cool' gang. There was: Sophie, Gina, Abbie, Alice, Hope and Sabrina. She walked up to them and was like flirting and then she kissed Abbie on the mouth. Abbie tried to take it further but stopped when she realised Nudge was a girl. I was a bit surprised that Nudge would go so far but it was all part of the dare. I saw Fang looking at a shop and followed his gaze. Victoria's Secret. I handed Angel the camera and went to whisper in Fang's ear. ' Sexy, I know what you want, and you're gonna' get it. Not yet thought, I need to buy some supplies, if you know what I mean.' There was more, a lot more. While I was making this little speech, I let my hand wander down his trousers and let it rest on his butt. I gently made circles and knew that I was making his hormones go crazy. He grabbed me, and smashed my lips up against his. I quickly pulled away and pointed to the toilets. They were empty and we walked over to them. We got into the disabled toilet and carried on our hurried kissing. Fang pulled my top off and began to undo my bra, meanwhile I had been giving him little hickeys all over his neck. Oops, someone was going to see that one. I nibbled just under his ear and heard him groan and then blush. I undid the button of his jeans just when I heard mum come into the toilets. 'Max, hunny where are you?'

I was breathless and couldn't talk,but my shoes were just visible from the outside and the door wasn't locked and mom came barging right in. I was straddling Fang, had no bra or top on, he was covered in hickeys and his trousers were down round his ankles. Not the sight you want your mom to see.

'Max!'

'Mom, I can-'

'Max, I don't want to here your excuses, get home now, both of you, no funny business or anything but this is not what the flock want. They don't mind you kissing but nothing else than that. Right?'

'Yes mom.' We began to get each other dressed and decided to go to the cinema instead. It was quite small and sweet. We watched Valentines Day, in a corner in the back seat. We made out for most of the Movie and then went home. It turned Nudge had finished her dare and it was hilarious. Me and Fang carried on where we left off later that night.

**Sorry It's Sooooooooo short but it was just a filler chapter. **

**Let Me Know What You Think.**

**Hollie x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy Guys. After This Little A.N. You're Gonna Hate Me.**

**Basically, My Marriage Is Getting Really Confusing And It's Hard.**

**So I'm Stopping This Story But I'm Gonna Start A New One.**

**It Will Be Called : **

**Choices.**

**A Maximum Ride Story Obviously. It Will Be All Human. No Wings.**

**Characters Will Be Completely Different And Will All Be The Same Age.**

**Love You Guys.**

**Hollie xxxxx**


End file.
